


Apocalyptic

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season of Kink 2016 [15]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Break up sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: "I'll give you one last night, so make it twisted." In which Gerard and Frank have break up sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Highly based on the song Apocalyptic by Halestorm so check that out, it's rad af. Been working on this one for like almost a year but it's taking me ages and sorry it's been so long since I lasted posted. I started uni and it's been tough, so I'm still trying to write fanfic, it just might take me a bit longer to get things finished than usual. 
> 
> \- M

Frank wasn't sure why they kept this up. Their relationship should have been over ages ago but it wasn't, they kept at it. They kept fighting with each almost everyday; screaming at each other, hurling insults back and forth until one of them stormed out. It was usually Frank that ended up leaving, hurrying out of the apartment and away from Gerard, even if it was cold and dangerous to be out late at night in Jersey. 

He couldn't even pinpoint the time that their relationship went wrong. They'd seemed so happy in the beginning and Frank even found pictures of them back then. Gerard had his arm wrapped over Frank's shoulder, both of them grinning at the camera, Gerard’s eyes hidden by those ridiculous sunglasses of his. Frank could remember that time, but the memory of the feeling of being carefree and happy around Gerard always escaped him. Maybe they hadn't ever been. He couldn't tell.

Gerard could be a bitch sometimes. Throwing fits over the smallest things nowadays. Frank knew he wasn't without fault but it seemed he couldn't do anything right anymore. He tried taking Gerard out on dates again, to his boyfriend's favourite restaurant even, but as soon as they left he was attacked with accusations of flirting with the waiter or some other nonsense. If he spent too long at band practice, Gerard accused him of cheating, lying. The elder always complained that Frank didn't bring enough money into the house, always lectured Frank on getting a new job. A ‘real’ job. Frank could handle the accusations, he could prove they weren't true, he knew they weren't true. But he couldn't handle Gerard trying to take the band away from him and he hit his breaking point. Frank just couldn't do it anymore. They weren't even pretending to be happy, they were just stuck in a cycle of misery and fighting. There was only one thing their relationship was still good for; the sex. Frank loved it. He remembered a time when Gerard would be gentle with him, when his boyfriend would really try to seduce him but not anymore. Now it was all hurried fucking after a fight, rough, Frank loved it. Gerard knew just how to push him, just where to touch, where to bite that would have him writhing beneath him within seconds. He supposed he should be ashamed of that but he wasn't. Frank didn't give a shit. He liked it when Gerard was rough with him. 

Tonight was no different. Frank had been out late at a gig with his band, staying after their set to have a few drinks and watched the other band. He knew Gerard would start a fight when he eventually did get home, which only made him want to put if off even longer. The others all started to head home after a few hours so Frank had to leave too, not wanting to get the bus home or miss his ride. He was a little disappointed that they had to leave so soon, the gig had been good and he'd been enjoying himself. Going home to a fight (not matter how good the sex was afterwards) was guaranteed to pull his mood down.

Frank sighed as he left the gig, getting into John's car and lighting a cigarette. Gerard was going to hate that he smelled like cigarettes since Gerard was apparently trying to quit but Frank didn't care, he needed one right then. He was silent as he smoked with the window rolled down a little, watching out of the window as John drove, watching as they got closer and closer to his house, watching as the streets got more and more familiar. He kept watching as the car slowed down and crawled to a stop just a couple houses down from his own. Frank had finished his cigarette long before then and he sighed a little as he flicked the cigarette butt out if the window before sitting up straighter and turning to John. 

“Thanks for the lift man. I'll see you next weekend, yeah?” Frank asked, trying to pretend that he was happy to be home at least. The sympathetic look he received from his friend showed that the pretence was pointless but Frank kept it up. John knew by now not to say anything about it, and just nodded a little. 

“Sure, man, I'll see you next week.” John nodded, giving him a small smile as he watched Frank move to get out of the car and went around to get his guitar out of the back. He sighed a little as he shut the boot of the car once he'd grabbed his guitar, waving to John as he headed up to his front door. He saw John was hanging back in the car to wait until Frank was in safely before he left and he really appreciated the gesture. There were times that Frank would get home from a show and the door would be locked, times that they'd been fighting before hand and Gerard had locked him out. Those times Frank had always had to call John back so he could crash on John's couch for the night so now John just stuck around until they were sure Frank was gonna be able to get into his own goddamn house. 

Luckily, Gerard opened the door this time when Frank knocked on the door. Frank never took his keys to show just in case he lost them so he always relied on Gerard actually being home to get back into the house afterwards. If they weren't fighting, it wasn’t a problem but Frank hated the uncertainty, hated having to worry about whether or not his boyfriend was going to be in a good mood when he got home. He shouldn't have to. Whenever he brought it up with Gerard though, the elder always made some sarcastic comment about him taking his keys next time. Which always ended up starting  _ another _ fight. Frank was just exhausted by it all at this point. Gerard had opened the door that night though, which didn't always mean he was in a good mood but Frank still smiled at him as he stepped inside anyway, kicking his shoes off and leaning his guitar up against the wall. 

Gerard’s frustrated sigh from behind him was disheartening at best and Frank couldn’t help rolling his eyes to himself as the door clicked shut. 

“You smell like cigarettes. And could you actually put your shoes away properly? I don't wanna be tripping over them, for fucks sake.” Gerard muttered, kicking one of Frank’s shoes out of his way as he stepped past him. Frank must have interrupted him from his work or something, the elder’s hands were covered in fresh ink and Frank wanted to bite back with a comment about him getting ink everywhere but he didn’t. 

“I had a couple cigarettes while I was out.” He replied instead, shrugging a little and sighing as he moved his shoes to their proper place. 

“I thought we were quitting.” Gerard said, in that same bitchy tone he used when he was complaining about something. Frank knew that Gerard was trying to give up and usually he was a supportive boyfriend, he didn’t smoke in front of Gerard but this pissed him off.  

“No,  _ you’re  _ quitting. I never said I was going to.” He snapped back, shaking his head a little. He hated that Gerard just expected him to completely give up. He was allowed to have a goddamn cigarette if he wanted it but that wasn’t even the main reason that Frank was getting pissed off; he was just so done with coming home to this everyday, of being snapped at for the littlest things. 

“Well if you know I'm trying to quit why the fuck did you come back smelling of cigarettes?” 

That really pissed him off then and Frank shook his head a little as he looked over at Gerard, eyebrows raised. “I didn’t realise I had to ask for your permission to smoke, Gerard!” He muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes to himself as he tried to step forward into their house, just really wanting to sit down or have a shower and go to bed, whatever good mood he was in from the gig was well and truly ruined by now. He was stopped by another biting comment from his boyfriend though. 

“Whatever. That's not where your fucking guitar goes either. Put it away properly will you?” Gerard said tersely with an eyeroll of his own as he turned to leave the room, probably to go back to whatever it was that Frank had interrupted. 

“Stop treating me like a child, Gerard.” Frank muttered under his breath though he knew Gerard could hear him. All he wanted to do was just sit down or go to sleep, it wasn’t like Frank was planning on leaving his guitar in the hallway, he just wanted to sleep but Gerard seemed intent on picking a fight.

“Stop acting like one then. I'm fed up of you leaving your shit everywhere for me to trip over it.” His boyfriend had stopped in the doorway to carry on what he had started at least and Frank rolled his eyes as he looked over at him. 

“Well you won't have to worry about me or my shit anymore.” It wasn’t even like he had been planning on ending things that night, but the words had slipped out before he could think about them and when Gerard turned to face him properly with a raised eyebrow and a hand on his hip, Frank realised it was what he wanted, it was what he needed- what they both needed. He didn’t want to end up hating Gerard because he didn’t hate Gerard at all, not really, he just hated what they'd become and he needed to end things before it got to that point. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Gerard asked even though Frank knew that Gerard knew what it meant. Still it had to be said.

“Means I'm done. I'm done with this shit. I'll come back for my stuff during the week.” Frank sighed, running his fingers through his hair and then over his face to rub his eyes. He turned to leave then, not sure where he was headed and he wasn’t expecting Gerard to protest at all. So he was a little surprised when he got to the front door again and felt Gerard’s hand resting on his shoulder. 

Turning, he looked up at the elder with a raised eyebrow, opening his mouth to protest when Gerard backed him up and pressed him up against the door. The elder’s movements were a lot slower than usual though, almost uncertain, as if he wasn't sure if Frank was serious, as if he didn’t know whether or not he still had permission to touch Frank in this way. And if he was really honest with himself, Frank wasn’t sure either. 

“Gerard-” He started to protest weakly, bringing a hand up to hold Gerard’s wrists but making no move to remove the elder’s grip on his shoulders. 

“Just one more night, Frank. I'm not going to stop you leaving in the morning or afterwards I promise but just...just one last night.” Gerard murmured, biting his lip a little. Frank took a moment to look up at him, staring up into Gerard’s eyes for a moment. Gerard didn’t seem to upset about the idea of them splitting; Gerard wasn’t an idiot he must have known that this was long overdue by now as well. Frank didn’t have to ask him for an explanation, he knew what Gerard was asking for. He knew Gerard just wanted break up sex, just one last time together, something for them both to remember and with the way their relationship had been going recently, Frank could understand that. Lately the only good thing about their relationship had been the sex and Frank didn’t want them to end on something negative either. He wanted to remember the good bits right up until the end and what better way to make sure that happened than to finish their relationship on the thing they were best at? 

So after a moment of deliberation, Frank looked up at him and nodded slowly. “Yeah...yeah, okay, just one more night.” He murmured. As soon as he had permission Gerard captured his lips in a heated kiss, sliding one hand up to tangle his fingers in Frank’s hair as he pressed him up against the door. Frank was fine with that, he hadn't been expecting gentle- he didn’t want gentle and he was quick to kiss back, sliding his arms around Gerard and pressing himself impossibly closer. Gerard didn’t seem to want to let him though and quickly moved his hands to Frank’s hips to pin him against the door as he kissed him, the kiss was dirty and rough, like most of the kisses they had shared recently but this one held a little more urgency with it. They both knew this was the last time and they both wanted to make it memorable. 

Gerard pulled away from this for a moment, pressing open mouthed kisses to Frank’s jaw and neck but being careful not to leave any marks as he pressed closer to him, pressing his hips against Frank’s. Frank had slid a hand up to tangle in his hair and Gerard let out a soft groan when Frank tugged on his hair as the younger tried to rock his hips up once more. He smirked a little against Frank’s neck, feeling the younger slowly getting hard as he finally started to grind against him slowly, slipping his hand up from Frank’s hips to slip under his shirt. Gerard couldn’t help feeling a little smug that he could still make Frank feel that way, that he could still turn him in like this even if their relationship had gone to shit. Pulling away from Frank’s neck, he pulled back a little so he could get Frank’s shirt off, dropping it to the floor and running his hands over Frank’s chest as he looked down at him. 

“I don’t think I'll take you into the bedroom, Frank.” He hummed, smirking a little at Frank’s confused look, pinching one of his nipples lightly. Frank made a soft noise at that and opened his mouth, either to ask or to complain about his teasing, he wasn't sure but be was quickly cut off by Gerard pinching his nipple again, harder this time. “I think I want to fuck you right here instead.” He teased, smirking down at him and ducking his head to lick over his other nipple teasingly, smirking at the low moan that Frank let out then. 

“Don’t tease, asshole.” Frank muttered, giving Gerard’s hair a hard tug as he arched up against him, grinding up against Gerard in an attempt to get more friction to his cock through his jeans. His, now ex, boyfriend simply pinched his nipple harder in response and stepped away from Frank, making it impossible for Frank to rut up against him, still looking down at Frank with the same smug smirk. 

“You know you like it when I tease, Frankie.” Gerard hummed softly. He ignored the frustrated sigh and exasperated eyeroll that Frank gave him, taking the opportunity to look him over instead, biting his lip and making an appreciative noise when he saw the bulge in Frank’s jeans. “See, hard for me already.” He teased, smiling at him and sliding his hands down his chest to play with the waistband of Frank’s jeans, stepping close and slipping his thigh in between Frank’s legs so Frank could grind against his thigh. 

The younger was beginning to get impatient with Gerard’s teasing, his frustrated huff getting lost in a low moan as he rocked up against Gerard’s thigh, biting his lip hard. “Fuck, Gerard. Come on.” He groaned, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Gerard’s sweatpants to roughly pull him closer again, grinding up against him as he looked up at him. “Don’t fucking tease.” That seemed to be all it took for Gerard to lose his cocky and teasing attitude. He pulled back for a moment to pull his own shirt off before pressing closer and capturing Frank’s lip in another heated kiss, biting and sucking on Frank’s lower lip harshly as he rocked his hips forward, smirking at the soft noises Frank let out. 

“You like that better, Frankie?” Gerard breathed when they eventually had to separate for air, sliding a hand down between them to work at getting Frank’s belt undone, pulling it through the belt loops and throwing it to the floor when he was done. “Such a little slut for having it hard and rough. Dirty bitch.” 

Frank shivered at the name calling, glaring up at him and moving his hands down to get Gerard’s sweatpants pushed down. He opened his mouth to reply, his sentence cut off before he could even begin it as Gerard pushed his jeans and boxers down just enough to get his cock out, stroking him roughly as soon as he could. The friction was almost too much, it was dry and rough and it hurt a bit but Frank loved it, letting his eyes fall closed as he moaned and dropped his head back against the door, arching up against the elder. 

“Shit…” He breathed, biting his lip hard as he slid his hands from the waistband of Gerard’s sweatpants to dig his nails into his lower back, holding him closer. Gerard couldn’t help letting out a soft noise of his own when he felt the stinging pain of Frank’s nail digging into his back; he knew it was more than likely going to leave a mark and the thought turned him on more than it probably should do. He wasn’t going to leave marks of his own on Frank, not hickeys anyway, but the idea of being Frank leaving marks down his back had his cock twitching in his sweatpants. He wanted to be able to remember this and every single scratch mark Frank left was just evidence of how fucking good he made Frank feel. And Gerard wanted more. 

He pulled his hand away for a moment, ignoring Frank’s needy whine, pushing his sweatpants down to his ankles and kicking them off. He could feel Frank’s eyes on him and sure enough, when he looked back at Frank, he was watching him with eager eyes, his gaze flicking down to his cock and then back up to his face. It was no secret that Frank was a bit of a size queen, and Gerard was big. That was why they were such a perfect match for each other sexually, he supposed. Frank knew exactly what he wanted and Gerard was more than capable of giving it to him. 

Smirking, Gerard spat on his hand before stroking himself slowly as he looked down at Frank, “You wanna suck me off, sugar?” He hummed, gesturing for Frank to get on his knees. Gerard loved blow jobs and he knew Frank loved giving them so it was no surprise when Frank made an eager noise and got down on his knees in front of him. It was uncomfortable where he was still pressed so closely to the wall but Frank didn’t care, he loved sucking Gerard off, plus he knew that Gerard was probably going to be too lazy to get the lube and as much as he loved a little bit of pain, even Frank wasn’t stupid enough to risk going in dry. He moved to rest his hands on Gerard’s hips, but the elder quickly batted them away, tangling his fingers in Frank’s hair instead. 

“Wanna fuck your mouth.” Was the only explanation Gerard gave before he used his hand in Frank’s hair to pull him closer to his dick. Frank wasn’t going to argue, he fucking loved it when Gerard fucked his mouth. Instead, he settled for holding his hands behind his back and closed his eyes as he took him into his mouth, relaxing his throat so that Gerard could fuck his mouth like he wanted. He almost choked anyway when Gerard bucked up into his mouth with a low moan but he managed not to, just pulled back a little so he could collect himself and breathe deeply through his nose before Gerard started to tug impatiently at his hair. 

That alone sent shivers down his spine and made him moan softly around Gerard’s cock, drawing another soft noise from the man above him. “Fuck, Frankie...your mouth.” Gerard breathed out, rocking his hips forward again. Frank was ready for it this time though and he actually managed to open his eyes to look up at Gerard without them watering too much. It’s a sight that he thinks he’s actually going to miss, Gerard had his head tipped back a little, his eyes closed and mouth open in a silent moan as he guides Frank with a tight grip on a handful of his hair. He isn’t actually fucking his mouth so much as guiding Frank and controlling his movements and Frank still loves it. This way he gets to feel the weight of Gerard’s cock on his tongue, he doesn’t really have to worry about accidentally gagging or choking and he can suck Gerard’s cock just like he wanted, rubbing his tongue against the underside and flicking it over the slit whenever Gerard pulls him up. 

Gerard must have either gotten close or impatient after a little because he pulled Frank up, panting softly and sliding his hand down to cup his cheek instead. “Fuck, c’mere.” He murmured, helping Frank to stand up. He gave Frank a second to catch his breath as he slid his hands down to the waistband of Frank’s pants where they were hanging open, wrapping his fingers around Frank’s cock once more and stroking teasingly slowly. The soft sound that Frank let out then and the slight buck of his hips made Gerard smirk as he leant forward to kiss him again, sucking and nipping at his lower lip, teasing him for a moment longer. When he felt Frank rocking up into his fist, he pulled his hand away, delighting in the annoyed groan Frank let out into the kiss and chuckling against his lips. 

“Shush, Frankie.” Gerard teased, tugging Frank’s pants further down, letting them bunch around his knees. Stepping back a little, Gerard looked him up and down, biting his lip when he saw how hard Frank was. He could feel Frank’s eyes on him and he smirked a little as he moved a hand down to stroke himself slowly, turning Frank around with the other and pushing him back up against the wall. 

It wasn’t really comfortable and his face was kinda pressed up against the wall but Frank could deal, he actually kinda liked it like this when it was rough and Gerard didn’t focus on his comfort. He liked feeling used and dirty; it made him moan softly, arching his back to stick his ass out a little more for Gerard. Smiling a little when he felt the warmth of Gerard pressing up against his back. He could feel the warmth of Gerard’s chest against his back and he could almost,  _ almost _ , feel the warmth of his cock against his hole but Gerard was still fucking teasing him, pressing little kisses up against his neck and Frank groaned a little, rocking his ass back and tilting his head to the side. 

“C’mon, Gerard.” He muttered impatiently, steadying himself with one arm pressed against the wall crossed over his head and using his other hand to stroke himself. Or he tried to anyway, Gerard obviously had other ideas and quickly batted his hand away before he could get it on his cock. “Fuck...don’t make me beg.” Frank whined a little, assuming that was what Gerard was trying to do, because Gerard could be a sadistic bastard at times and if there was one thing he always loved it was making Frank beg. 

But apparently Frank had gotten lucky and that wasn’t on the agenda for that night since he could feel Gerard shaking his head by his ear before the elder nipped at his earlobe and brought his fingers up to brush them lightly over Gerard’s bottom lip. 

“Don’t you need prep, Frankie?” Gerard teased and Frank could almost hear the raised eyebrow and smug smirk, he knew it was there even though he couldn’t see it. 

“Okay but not a lot. Wanna feel you.” Frank murmured, sighing softly. He wasn’t stupid enough to attempt it without any at all, the same way he wasn’t stupid enough to attempt going in dry, but he did want it to hurt just a little bit. He wanted to be able to feel this in his lower back for at least a couple days, which wouldn’t be hard considering Gerard’s size. 

“Mm, okay then sugar, but you’re gonna have to get my fingers nice and wet.” Gerard hummed softly, brushing two fingers lightly over Frank’s bottom lip again. The younger nodded eagerly and was quick to part his lip, licking over the tips over his fingers quickly before taking them into his mouth, sucking hard much like he would with Gerard’s cock. He let the elder control this, letting Gerard just thrust his fingers in and out of his mouth, closing his eyes as he sucked hard, licking in between his two fingers occasionally and just doing his best to get them wet. 

“Mm, you look so nice doing this, Frankie. So hot.” Gerard hummed next to his ear as he fucked his mouth with his fingers slowly, pressing open mouthed kisses down his neck for a moment. “Fucking great at this. Just like you are at sucking cock, you’re just a good cocksucker Frankie.” He pulled his fingers out then, wasting no time in sliding them down between Frank’s exposed asscheeks, rubbing them against his hole for a moment before pushing one in slowly. 

Moaning softly, Frank rocked his hips down against Gerard’s finger, biting his lip and keeping his eyes closed. “You can go in with two, I can take it.” He breathed, rocking back against his finger. 

“Yeah?” Gerard asked, twisting his finger inside him before he added a second, still being careful not to hurt Frank too much but from the sound of the low and satisfied moan that Frank let out, he didn’t think he was. 

“Yeah...I can take it.” Frank groaned softly, pushing back against his fingers, trying to get more, get them deeper, basically fucking himself on Gerard’s fingers. “Just hurry up.” He muttered. 

“Such a pain slut, Frankie.” Gerard chuckled lightly, shaking his head and roughly thrusting his fingers into him deeper, smirking as Frank moaned even louder. He knew Frank didn’t want much prep, so he obliged, scissoring his fingers quickly and only taking the time to press them against Frank’s prostate, rubbing roughly, for a second or so until Frank started moaning and squirming against the wall. Pulling his fingers out and wiping them on Frank’s hip, Gerard pressed closer to line himself up and push into him in one smooth thrust before Frank could complain or tell him to hurry. The force of it had Frank pushed up against the wall even harder as he moaned loudly and he cursed under his breath before getting his arm back in a comfortable position to steady himself. 

“Fuck, that’s it. Fuck me.” Frank breathed, biting his lip as he rocked back onto Gerard’s cock. He wanted to touch himself but Gerard had batted his hand away the last time he had tried to so Frank settled for bringing a hand back to tangle his fingers in Gerard’s hair instead, tugging roughly. 

“Gladly.” Gerard murmured, a whiny noise escaping his lips when Frank tugged his hair and he got his hand settled on Frank’s hips, gripping tight before he started rocking his hips. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” He groaned. The slight lack of prep and use of spit as lube made it all a little rougher than usual, made it almost hurt a bit but Gerard loved how hot and tight Frank felt around his cock like this. Sure it wasn’t as smooth as usual but once Frank had gotten used to the initial intrusion, he relaxed a little, making it easier for Gerard to set up a steady rhythm, thrusting into him hard and getting rougher. He didn’t even really need to hit Frank’s prostate for him to feel good, Gerard could tell it still was good for him from the little moans and the way his fucking cock was leaking, but he knew when he did by accident. Frank’s little noises turned into an almost scream-like moan and his back arched as he tightened around Gerard a little, making Gerard buck up into him again, hitting the same spot slightly harder. 

“Oh fuck, there.” Frank gasped between moans, tilting his head back a little as he fucked himself on Gerard’s cock, tugging at the elder’s hair again harder. “Don’t stop.” 

“Think I could make you come from just this?” Gerard asked, moaning breathily and tightening his hands on Frank’s hips as he shifted to get a better angle so he could fuck up into him harder and faster, making sure he hit just the right spot inside him each time.

Frank groaned softly as he nodded, but then shook his head, “Please touch me.” He breathed, he knew he probably would be able to come from that alone but he wanted Gerard’s hand on his cock, or to be able to touch himself at the very least. 

“Oh? What if I wanted to see you come from just my cock, huh?” Gerard teased, letting out low moans of his own as he kept up his steady but hard pace, closing his eyes as the sound of his hips slapping against Frank’s ass filled the room, almost drowned out by Frank’s moans but not quite. 

“D-don’t be fucking tease.” Frank shook his head a little, steadying himself against the wall to stop himself from hitting his head as the force of Gerard’s thrusts pushed him forward, pushing his hips back against the elder’s harder. 

“Not teasing if I make you come.” Gerard pointed out breathily, smirking to himself. He let one hand snake around his hip though, brushing his fingertips over Frank’s lower belly and letting him dance lower, getting closer to his leaking cock but not quite touching just yet. Eventually, he gave up his teasing when Frank let out a whiny ‘please’ in between moans, feeling himself getting pretty close too. Thrusting into him harder, trying his best to hit the right spot dead on each time though his movements were starting to falter, Gerard wrapped his fingers around Frank’s cock, stroking him fast. 

It didn’t take long for Frank to come over his fist with a loud moan, arching his back and tightening around him, which was enough to have Gerard following him over the edge with a low moan of his own. Gerard stroked him through it, rocking his own hips until it got oversensitive and he pulled out with a quiet hiss, wiping his hand on Frank’s pants. 

“Fuck…” Frank panted softly, opening his eyes as Gerard stepped back. His ass was sore and when he looked down at the wall in front of him, he could see the mess he’d just made. Turning around, he looked over at Gerard, still breathing deeply. “That was…” 

“The best break up sex ever?” Gerard finished for him, going to get his sweatpants from where he’d kicked them away, pulling them back on.

“I was gonna say amazing but yeah, that works too.” Frank said as he watched him, leaning against the wall for a moment before he bent to pull his own pants up, grimacing then smiling at the ache in his lower back. He felt a little awkward now that it was all over, they both clearly knew that their relationship was over and Frank wasn’t sure if he was supposed to just say ‘see you later’ and leave right then or if he was gonna be able to stay until the morning. He didn’t even know if he was comfortable with staying anymore. 

It seemed like Gerard felt just as awkward because when Frank looked over, Gerard was shuffling on his feet as he stood opposite him and went to run his hand through his hair before he remembered what his hand had just been doing and refrained. 

“Um...so you can stay tonight. If you want that it, I still have work to get done so you can take the bed and when I’m done I’ll take the couch. Was gonna be up late working anyway.” Gerard offered, biting his lip a little as he looked over at Frank. And after thinking about it for a moment, Frank nodded, figuring it would be easier to pack up his things in the morning and he could ask around for somewhere to stay temporarily that night instead of just turning up at one of his friends’ doorstep. 

“Yeah, that’d be okay, thanks.” He said, still standing there awkwardly against the wall. 

“Don’t thank me. I’m really sorry it came to this, Frankie, but hey, we had a good time right?” Gerard asked, giving him an apologetic look. 

“Yeah....yeah we had a good time.” Frank agreed after a moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you thought :)


End file.
